


Who share the unlit place

by Katarik



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who share the unlit place

Nightwing likes his trophies. They're useful, reminding him of old battles, giving him ideas to fight new ones. Sometimes he can take them apart and reverse-engineer them for a new weapon.

Most of them he just keeps.

One shelf he doesn't touch. Hasn't in -- it's been too long.

There's a mask on that shelf, and gauntlets, and a shattered bo, a remote control shining dully under the dust. The technology it had controlled is obsolete now. He keeps it anyway.

Most of his trophies are used. Their owners come back, and Nightwing isn't above taunting them with their own weaponry.

Not these.

Nightwing shuts off the light, blows dust from the gauntlets in the dark, runs his fingers over the slitted openings in the mask.

It's been (too long) a while since Slade was around to threaten anyone. To hurt anyone.

He puts it back down and turns to go patrol, light from the open doorway flashing off Slade's mask in the corner of his vision.

Shuts the door behind him and does not, does *not* go back in. He isn't the kid who couldn't get Slade out of his head. He isn't Robin anymore.

But he does not destroy Slade's weapons.


End file.
